


I Want The World To See You Being With Me

by brokenhighways



Series: Regrets Collect [2]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Humor, M/M, Schmoop, Timestamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 02:30:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenhighways/pseuds/brokenhighways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a couple of years since Jared quit his show, stepped out of the public eye and stopped pretending to be psychic. He's still working with the CBI - a job he isn't always too fond of, but Jensen's there with him so it works. For the most part he's out of the spotlight but sometimes TMZ are kind of persistent..</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want The World To See You Being With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: This is for the news square on my candy cotton bingo card. And it's also a timestamp for my big bang - REGRETS COLLECT LIKE OLD FRIENDS - I guess you probably have to read that first to understand this one. :)

Jared often forgets that he's still a minor celebrity, despite the fact that he gets his fair share of fan mail each month. Now that he works with the police regularly, he doesn't really think about it. Every now and again TMZ will post some inane article accompanied by a blurry video of him jogging or shopping for groceries. He and Jensen will sit at home and laugh at it, as they both pretend that they're not secretly relieved. The CBI is obsessed with good press much to Jared's chagrin. So Jensen is usually relieved that Jared hasn't blown up another yacht - it was one time and totally not Jared's fault. Of course everything goes to shit when TMZ posts a video of him at a shooting rage. He's working a case with Tom when Tom's phone beeps. 

 

"My wife says that you're on TMZ," Tom says in his usual monotonous voice. "They didn't use a good reference picture either". Tom's not fazed because he's the one who's been taking Jared to the range. Plus, it's Tom. Icebergs ain't got nothin' on Tom. Tom hands over his phone to Jared before he goes back to the dead body they're examining. It's a nasty one; the victim's been bludgeoned in the head. Jared's money is on it being a jealous ex-girlfriend of some sorts. He hasn't really had time to think about it. Jared stops his inner monologue long enough to read the brief article. And fuck, Tom was right. The reference picture is terrible. He puts it down to the childish, feelings of hatred that the site owner appears to have. The comments are a mixed bag, some people think that he's an asshole for daring to handle a weapon after inciting a serial killer and his more rabid supporters keep mentioning a break in that never happened. Jared grins to himself as he walks over to the body and hands Tom his phone. 

 

"What're you grinning about?" The Santa Fe Springs sheriff grumbles and Jared quickly schools his expression to a more somber one. According to Jensen when dealing with the grave matter of death Jared needs to show a lot more humility. But sometimes Jared just can’t help himself. 

  
“You want a donut?” he can’t help asking. “That low-fat diet your wife has you on can’t be good?”

  
“I thought you weren't psychic,” the sheriff says in an annoyed tone. "Get the hell out of here." Jared ignores the dirty look that Tom gives him when the Sheriff  vehemently insists that they're done for now. 

 

\--

 

They're on their way back to the CBI when Jared realises that Jensen hasn't called yet. He can only imagine that Jensen is saving his wrath for when they're face to face. In fact, not counting the fact that Jared's apparently the poster boy of the Serious Crimes Unit, relationship-wise, this is not good. Things are mostly good between them, now that they're living together and pretty much attached at hip. But Jensen's been acting weird over the past few months. He's always demanding to know where Jared's been, what he's doing and it's stifling. Jared sometimes finds himself wishing that they were still having sneaky trysts instead of having a relationship out in the open.

 

"What do you think of me and Jensen?" Jared asks Tom who's at the wheel, his usual stoic expression on his face. Tom mutters something under his breath and Jared tries not to laugh. Despite their initial differences, they get on well together. Hell, Tom's usually the first one to come to his rescue anytime a suspect tries to punch him. It's not what Jared would call a friendship, but they have a mutual understanding of each other. 

 

"You and Ackles individually or the two you together," Tom asks eventually. Jared can already sense Tom's answer but he smiles anyway, 

 

"Together," he clarifies. Tom hums under his breath as he contemplates his answer. "You don't have to sugarcoat it; I'm not your boss man."

 

"Okay," Tom says. "That cute banter you always engage in? It's annoying. He's always trying to be overly strict with you, which is mildly

irritating. And he spends less time in his office so he can sit and stare at you when he thinks no one is watching." Jared stifles a laugh, 

 

"That last point is a bad thing?" 

 

"I'm pretty sure that Sandy has started her own Jared and Jensen club," Tom replies as he stops at a red light. "Just go back to making out on that couch in his office." This time Jared can't help laughing out loud. 

  
\--

  
It's late when they get back. The teams working a double shift, so Jared calls for pizza. He's technically the reason why they're on double shifts for the next two weeks. Apparently the AG doesn't think pretending to poison the local governor was conducive to solving a double homicide. Chris is still pissed at him but Tom and Sandy are over it. Jensen, workaholic that he is had only rolled his eyes and accepted the punishment easily. 

 

"Are those anchovies?" Tom asks when the pizza arrives. "You know I hate those." Chris glares at him and Tom soon stops complaining . Which is when Jared that Jensen's been quiet. His boyfriend's sitting at the corner of the makeshift table, leafing through a wad of papers. Jared can tell that he's just building himself up for the inevitable confrontation. So he decides to preempt it,

 

"Jensen, can I talk to you in private please?" he asks loud enough for the others to hear. He shares a knowing look with Tom while Chris and Sandy look towards Jensen. Jensen takes his time scrutinizing Jared until he nods eventually. They make their way over to Jensen's office in awkward silence. Jared can feel the unease and confusion pouring of Jensen in waves. But he can also feel Jensen's annoyance over Jared putting him on the spot like that. As well as the underlying concern that Jensen has about him. Sometimes Jared thinks that if he could not read Jensen as well as he can, they'd be through. Jensen might be able to do a lot of things but sharing his feelings is not one of them. He looks up as he crosses the doorway and closes the door behind him. Jensen heads straight to the chair behind his desk and Jared sighs to himself. Professional distance. 

 

"Hey Jensen?" he calls as he sits down on the couch. "Could you maybe come and sit over here?" Jensen doesn't complain for once as he moves from his desk and comes to sit down. He's closer to Jared than usual and Jared can feel the new emotion that's emerging. Guilt. 

 

"I take it you heard about me going to the range," Jared says. "How pissed was Beaver?"

 

"I already knew," Jensen replies, and that explains the guilt maybe. "He was pissed at first, until our PR guy spun it around to the press." That sounds like Beaver. He and Jared have had a love-hate relationship since their first meeting. Beaver hates Jared but loves that he solves cases. He files that information away and moves onto the part where Jensen already knew. 

 

"You did?" he asks, with a tone of sheepishness creeping into his voice. 

 

"Yes, you might be able to do your whole mentalist thing, but I'm still a trained cop. I found one of your stubs." Damn. So maybe he hadn't covered his tracks as well as he thought he had. Plus he'd lied about where he'd been going. Maybe this conversation had been a bad idea after all. 

 

"I'm sorry," Jared says. "I should have told you." 

 

"It's okay, I get that you needed to have your own space for a while, away from y'know - me" Jensen's got a sad smile on his face that makes something pang in his chest. Him going to the range was never about being away from Jensen. It was more about being away from the job. All of the blood, pain and misery got to him sometimes. Working out why these people did what they did was draining. 

 

"Is that what you wanted to talk about?" Jensen asks as he glances at his watch. "We're taking over that Santa Fe case that I sent you and Tom to look at."

 

"Uh, well I wanted to talk about our...interaction in the office". Jensen shifts back and raises an eyebrow,

 

"Our interaction?" he asks. Jared nods slowly. 

 

"I think you're too hard on me in the office and in front of those guys," he blurts out. "I get that, I can be a little out of control at times but...it's embarrassing Jensen." After he speaks Jensen looks up at him with a blank look on his face. There's a short silence as Jensen’s face becomes blanker and Jared starts to feel a little sheepish. 

 

"Tom, you've been talking to Tom right?" Jensen says eventually. "He just told you what you wanted to hear."

 

"And why would he do that?" Jared's not buying it. Of course he reads things wrong sometimes, but he didn't sense that Tom had been lying to him. 

 

"Well you two are close, you're friends," Jensen replies. "He probably sees it that way." Jared frowns and narrows his eyes because Jensen looks way too amused at this conversation than he should be. He doesn't think that asking Jensen to lay off is unreasonable. Hell, he'd been expecting Jensen to be resilient at first. He was a pro at Jensen to come around. But Jensen didn't seem angry, just genuinely bemused. 

 

"But we're all team members, equals. I shouldn't get different treatment." Jared can't help protesting. "So maybe I can be a little....reckless. That doesn't mean that I need to be yelled at constantly."  Jared can see the exact moment that Jensen starts to realize how serious he's being, his green eyes directly on Jared. He can tell that Jensen's trying to work out what's brought this on and he sighs to himself. 

 

"You’re not an officer of the law, so you’re going to get different treatment whether you like it or not, ," Jensen says slowly. "Plus, you blew up a yacht - you're more than a  _little_  reckless."

 

"The guy was a douche," Jared says. "Plus, I did warn him that there might be explosives onboard. I was just…rising to his challenge."

 

"And if I want to keep myself and my team in a job, shit like that is why I'm gonna be hard on you."

 Jared pouts to himself as he mulls over Jensen's words. Okay so maybe his boyfriend has a point. But he hates feeling like the kid who's constantly told off. Meaning that cutting down on the stunts would be in his best interests. 

 

"Fine," he mumbles sullenly. "I'll behave from now on." Jensen grins at him and shakes his head a little. Jared can tell that Jensen doesn't really believe him but he's just thankful that this didn't turn into a huge fight. 

 

"That yacht was fucking expensive too," Jared says as Jensen starts to stand up, the couch groaning as the weight is lifted from it. "My accountant is still pissed." Jensen laughs as he towers above Jared who's still on the couch. The corners of his eyes crinkle adorably and Jared can't help smiling up at him softly. 

Sometimes he can't quite believe that they got through the tangled up mess they were in. Can't quite believe that Jensen's  _his_. Jared's always considered himself to be a kindred spirit. And Jensen's kind of like his anchor (not that Jared would ever admit this out loud).

 

"Love you," he says softly.

 

"I know you do," Jensen says. "We better get out here before they eat all the pizza. Then I have to some paperwork while you help Tom and Chris out with the case." Jared groans inwardly. While he admires Jensen's work ethic, he wishes that he was less uptight. He wishes that Jensen had some sense of adventure past dangerous car chases and gun toting. 

 

"You know, that's not all Tom had to say about you," Jared says slyly. He's tired and hungry but he's willing to do whatever it takes to get Jensen to just loosen up for half an hour at least. 

 

"I think pairing you with him was not one of my better ideas," Jensen replies. "Usually I'm lucky to get more than three sentences from him at

a time."

 

"Well, not everyone is blessed with my superb people skills.”

 

“Oh, well thank god for that,” Jensen says. “’Cause not everyone’s blessed with your bank balance either. Blowing up yachts to prove a point would be a problem for them.” Jared huffs out a mock sigh at the mention of the yacht again. 

 

“Are you really going to bring up the yacht thing over and over?” he whines. Jensen raises an eyebrow at him and for a second Jared thinks that

he’s about to launch into another rant. But all he says is,

 

“Well until I finally finish filling in my A9VBB form, I’ll let you know. It’s only…12 pages long. Though I’ll probably need extra paper.”

 

“Do I even want to know what an A9VBB form is?” Jared says with a grimace, the amount of paperwork the CBI has to deal with is ridiculous. What happened to the bad guy being put in jail being the end of it?

 

“So what did Tom have to say about me?” Jensen says ignoring Jared’s question. He’s trying to come off as being indifferent even though Jared can hear the strain in his voice. 

 

“That you should stop staring at me when we’re all out in the office,” Jared answers.  Jensen’s eyes widen in surprise and Jared watches as his face goes morphs from shock to embarrassment.  “Are you blushing?” He laughs when Jensen gives him a dirty look. 

 

“Shut up,” Jensen grumbles as he starts to approach the door once again. 

 

“Wait,” Jared calls out. “He did have a solution though…” Jensen pauses just as his hands about to reach the door handle. 

 

“What was it?” he asks and Jared grins. 

 

“He said that we should go back to making out on the couch!” The corner of Jensen’s mouth twitches a little as he turns around but he keeps his face blank. Jared leans back into the couch and waits for the protest. 

 

“It’s not  _professional_.”

 

“We’re gonna be here until like three in the morning,” Jared says. “Surely even the boss needs a break and those guys probably could do without—I already know that you’re going to come over and make out with me.” He says it’s because it’s true and because he knows that Jensen will argue with him until he puts a stop to it. Plus, he can feel Jensen’s desire pouring off him in waves. 

 

“I hate it when you do that,” Jensen says as he strides over the couch. “Get out of my head.”

 

“Tom also said that our banter wasn’t cute,” Jared adds. 

 

“Fuck Welling,” Jensen says as he slides into the spot next Jared. “He wouldn’t know cute if it bit him on the ass.”

 

“Now, now Agent Ackles, that’s no way for you to be talking about your fellow officers.”

  
“Just shut up and kiss me, asshole,” Jensen says even as he’s leaning forward. 

 

Jared can’t help smiling into the kiss.


End file.
